Eyes of Blood
by Ksylin
Summary: A young girl named Ariana Ariette Silver get's adopted along with four other girls and 5 boys, from a rich couple Mr. and Mrs. Marquel She ends up finding a knew view of the world and people she never knew about.


**Eyes of Blood; Chapter One  
**

"Where am I?" I looked around the room, but there is nothing in the room except a fireplace. As I walk closer there are eight kids lying on the floor, not moving or breathing. I hear a weak cough that came from a boy near the fireplace. I run over to him, when he sees me he slowly stands up. The fire made his lavender stand out, making his stare intense. "What happened?" I ask the boy, but he just stands there with a creepy smile. I looked down to see a shiny piece of mirror; I picked it up and looked at myself. "What am I?" I asked the boy, "My creation." someone whispers to me. My eyes flew open and I was breathing hard, "Had a nightmare?" I hear my sister Violet's voice from her bed right across from me. I sat up and looked at her; she was sitting in bed with her rag doll in her hands. "I don't really know if that was a nightmare or not." I said while half yawning, I looked around the room seeing if any of the other girls are asleep. Everyone must have left for the auditorium already. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair, and change into are uniform. Which is a black plain shirt, with a white and black skirt.**  
**

"Adoption Day" I whispered to myself staring into the mirror. I walked out the bathroom and headed out the door with Violet trailing behind me.  
We start to run so we make it there on time, when we get there the auditorium is filled with whispers and prayers. I walked through the rows going to my usual spot, when I see a black haired boy sitting over there. I make my over to him, and sit down in the empty chair next to him. As I sit down he turns to me, and I jump a little because he looks like the boy from my dream, but he had Hazel eyes that were soft instead of intense sharp lavender. "Hey, my name is Cole." His deep gentle voice snapped me back to reality. "Hi, I'm Ariette." I smiled a little. "So Ariette, mind explaining to me what this whole Adoption day thing is?" He looked like he already knew what adoption day was, I guess he just wanted to keep the conversation going. "Well Cole, Adoption Day happens once every year. When a rich couple adopts Five Girls and Five Boys. Everyone thinks they use the kids for experiments and only some survive." Cole didn't really show any expression on his face, so I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling.  
We both snapped out of our little daydream, I guess you could call it. When head mother, Martha takes the stage with a microphone in hand, "Good morning boys and girls." She pushed a devilish smile, "Today is the 56th Adoption Day and five lucky girls and five lucky boys will get the chance to live a new life with Mr. and Mrs. Marquel." Cole looked at me and mouthed "56th?" I Just shook my head yes. He just looked forward with a straight face. Martha continued again, "So let's give them a good welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Marquel!" A man and woman walk up onto the stage, and make their way over to Martha. They both didn't look a day over thirty, they looked young and perfect. Mrs. Marquel took the microphone and began to talk, "Hello children, it's good to see all your cute faces and adorable smiles." She passed the microphone to Mr. Marquel, "Does anyone want to come home with us?" Gasps filled the room as a six year old girl raised her hand. Mr. and Mrs. Marquel had a sinister smile on their face, "well come on up little darling." The girl slowly made her way down the isle and onto stage. "What is your name sweetie?" Mrs. Marquel knelled down in front of her. "Annie, Annie Silk." She answered in a little soft high voice with her arms in the back and rocking back and forth. She must have been new, Mrs. Marquel stood u, "Now Annie, let's see who will be your new sisters and bothers." Mrs. Marquel takes out a little folder and opens it, "We reviewed all you great wonderful girls and boys here. So if we call your name please come onto stage and stand with your new sister Annie."  
Mrs. Marquel passes the folder to Mr. Marque; he pulled out a paper and handed it to Mrs. Marquel. "Girls first" She silently read the paper before calling names, she cleared her throat. "Marry-Ann Meyer, Rachel Honney, Aubree Hail, and Ariette Silver." My eyes widened and I looked to my left, I saw a tear fall from Violet's eye, "Ariette, you can't go!" Violet grabbed my arm as I stood up. I looked at Cole and he seemed speechless. I yanked my arm away walking onto stage. I didn't want to go, but something is forcing me to walk onto stage. I got up there and stood next to my "new sisters" and just looked forward, staring at everyone I knew. Mrs. Marquel continues again, "Now for the boys, are there any boys who would like to join us up here on stage?" Once again the room filled with gasps and whispers, as soon as I spotted the boy I was shocked. "Cole." I whispered to myself. He slowly walked onto stage and stands on the stage next to Mr. and Mrs. Marquel. "What's your name son?" Mrs. Marquel smiled and looked at Cole. "None of your business, because I'm not your son." He looked her straight into the eyes. Mrs. Marquel just turned around, and began speaking, "The boys that will be joining Mr. Jake Cole Anderson are, Mark Gale, Arnold Grey, Jason and Madison Clark." Slowly one bye one they boys walk onto stage and stand next to Cole or Jake, I'm not sure what to call him anymore.


End file.
